Te fuiste de aquí
by cariithoopreina
Summary: Finn va en busca del amor de su vida, pero se llevará una no muy grata sorpresa.


El instituto había terminado. Finn se había enlistado en el ejército, mientras que su prometida Rachel, se había marchado hacia Nueva York para seguir sus sueños. Pasados 5 meses, Finn renuncio al ejército, para ir en busca de su prometida a Nueva York, sin imaginarse aquella sorpresa que le estaba esperando.

_"Te fuiste de aquí, sin pensarlo. _

_Dijiste que no me amabas más. _

_Yo te supliqué, quédate aquí. _

_Yo no sé qué haría sin ti, no creo soportarlo."_

Al llegar a Nueva York se llevó la gran sorpresa de que Quinn también vivía en la gran manzana, y no sólo eso, ahora ella y Rachel eran muy buenas amigas, cosa que lo sorprendió sobremanera y no sólo a él sino a todos cuando se enteraron, como era posible que después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar en el Instituto ahora estaban allí como si nada, pero había algo más, lo sabía y le dolía pensarlo.

_"Te fuiste de aquí, todo ha acabado. _

_Y llora mi alma en soledad. _

_La vida me puso junto a ti _

_Nunca pude predecir. _

_Me convertiría en tu pasado."_

Todos decían que Finn era un idiota, y puede que sí, pero el noto como las miradas entre su prometida y su ex novia no eran de amigas, entre ellas pasaba algo y ese simple pensamiento hizo que su corazón doliera, no quería creerlo pero lo que veía no podía negarlo.

_"Te fuiste de aquí, encontraste otra vida. _

_Te fuiste de aquí, enterraste la mía. _

_Aunque no estés, yo sigo respirando aquel amor."_

Después de dos semanas viviendo con Kurt y Rachel ya no soportaba más todo aquello; ya eran dos semanas en donde Rachel no le había dado ni un solo beso, ni una sola caricia, siempre que el intentaba darle un beso ella giraba el rostro o cuando intentaba pasar tiempo con ella, ella simplemente buscaba alguna excusa para no hacerlo, así que sin darle más vueltas al asunto decidió hablar con ella, ya no quería seguir sufriendo.

_"Te fuiste de aquí, descubriste otros brazos. _

_Borraste mis besos, me hiciste pedazos. _

_Y duele ver que le entregaste a otro el corazón."_

**- Rachel** - le tomo las manos - **¿Qué está pasando?**

**- ¿De qué hablas Finn?** - soltó delicadamente las manos del muchacho

**- De eso** - expreso dolido por el gesto de su prometida - **ya no tenemos momentos juntos, evitas cualquier contacto físico conmigo, las cosas entre nosotros han cambiado ¿Por qué?**

**- Tu mismo lo has dicho han cambiado** - respondió la diva levantándose de la silla - **me enamore Finn, me enamore de otra persona y lo lamento mucho, no quería lastimarte, esto simplemente pasó, intenté luchar contra éste sentimiento pero no puedo, cada vez crece más en mi interior.**

**- ¿De quién?** - pregunto dolido mientras veía a la que era el amor de su vida suspirar

**- Me enamore de Quinn**

Aquello ya se lo esperaba sin embargo dolió demasiado, sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, y sin más, sin decir una sola palabra dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta y salir de aquella horrible pesadilla.

_"Te fuiste de aquí, todo en silencio. _

_Quedaron las huellas de nuestro amor, noo. _

_Sueño que te abrazo una vez más. _

_Me despierto y ya no estás. _

_Me estoy ahogando en el vacío."_

Finn y Rachel habían terminado de forma amistosa y el chico aun vivía con ellos, pero para él era cada vez más difícil ver como Rachel suspiraba y moría de amor por Quinn. Le era difícil ver como su ex novia robaba cada vez más el corazón del amor de si vida.

_"Y aún siento en el aire, me acaricia tu voz. _

_Me robaste la luna, el cielo y las estrellas."_

Prefería pasar el día fuera del apartamento, buscando trabajo o fácilmente sentado en una banca en central park, para evitar encontrárselas. Pero aquella noche, aquel sábado 15 de mayo, escucho como su morena le decía "_Te Amo_" a la rubia, eso termino de romperle el corazón y sin hacer ningún ruido, aquella noche abandono Nueva York.

_"Te fuiste de aquí, encontraste otra vida. _

_Te fuiste de aquí, enterraste la mía. _

_Aunque no estés, yo sigo respirando aquel amor."_

Finn regresó a Lima con el corazón destrozado. Recorrió los lugares que solía visitar con la morena mientras que las lágrimas bañaban su pálido rostro. Los meses comenzaron a pasar, todo iba bien hasta que a Ms Shue se le ocurrió reunir a los graduados, en el fondo de su corazón guardaba la esperanza de que la morena volviera a él, de que aquella reunión los volviera a unir.

_"Te fuiste de aquí, descubriste otros brazos. _

_Borraste mis besos, me hiciste pedazos. _

_Y duele ver que le entregaste a otro el corazón."_

Volver a verlas, fue duro para él. Ver como se besaban. Ver como aquella morena se refugiaba en los brazos de aquella rubia como si su vida dependiera de ello, le dolía, le dolía en el alma. Pero cuando Rachel anunció que se casaba con Quinn, sus esperanzas se fueron junto con su corazón. Ahora si definitivamente Rachel había dejado de ser suya.

_"Ohh ohh. Le entregaste, a otro el corazón"_


End file.
